A firefighter's garments customarily have a plurality of layers. Customarily, each layer is of a material different from the materials of the other layers, and each layer serves a purpose different from the purpose of the other layers.
A firefighter's coat and a firefighter's trousers each have an inner liner or thermal barrier. Customarily, the inner liner and the other layers of the garment are attached together as a unit. This has become a custom because a firefighter has historically demonstrated the desire and tendency to remove a detachable inner liner from a firefighting garment. This is particularly true during hot weather. Removing the inner liner makes the garment cooler and more comfortable and reduces stress upon the firefighter, but also makes the garment unacceptable for firefighting protection.
This problem has become so significant that firefighting administrators now customarily request that an inner layer of a firefighter's garment be stitched to other layers of the garment to prevent disassembly of the garment. The permanent attachment of an inner liner to the other layers of a firefighter's garment has several disadvantages, as discussed below. However, stitching of an inner liner to the other layers of a firefighter's garment continues to be a custom, because when conventional firefighter garments are worn, a firefighting administrator cannot readily visually determine whether or not a firefighter is wearing a garment which has an inner liner.
As stated above, problems exist with regard to a firefighter's garment in which all layers are stitched together. During the fighting of a fire, the inner liner usually becomes saturated with perspiration. It is, of course, desirable to clean the inner liner. When the inner liner is attached to the other layers of the garment, the entire garment must be cleaned as a unit. Of course, it is desirable to clean the entire garment. However, the outer layer is covered with smoke and ashes and the like, and it is desirable to clean the inner liner in a different manner and/or in different solution from that in which the inner liner is cleaned. Also, an outer layer or an inner layer sometimes wears out or becomes damaged. It is desirable to be able to replace the damaged or worn layer without replacing the other layers.
This problem has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,806. This patent shows a firefighter's coat which has a collar which is attached to an inner liner. Therefore, the collar is removed when the inner liner is removed from the garment. Such a firefighter's garment is helpful toward solving the problem discussed above. However, when a firefighter is completely dressed for firefighting, with mask, helmet with ear flaps, etc., the absence of a collar from the coat may not be readily observable. However, the coat is usable even though the coat does not have a collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,725 shows a firefighter's coat having a slit therein. A strip of reflectorized material is attached to the outer surface of the outer shell near the slit. The liner which is removably attachable inside the outer shell includes a flap which is adapted to be inserted through the slit and attached to the outer surface to cover the strip of reflectorized material, so that an observer can tell whether or not the liner is present within the outer shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,210 shows a coat for firefighters in which a flap is attached to the rear portion of the inner liner and is attachable to the outer shell to cover indicia carried by the outer shell. The indicia states that the liner is out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,233, which is owned by the inventors herein, shows an inner liner which has a section secured thereto which is attachable to the outer shell. The section serves as an element for attaching together two parts of the outer shell. Thus, when the inner liner is removed from the outer shell the garment is not usable by the firefighter.
Therefore, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,233 notifies an observer of the garment that the liner is not present. However, in addition to notification, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,233 prevents use of the garment when the liner is not present.
An object of this invention is to provide a more cost effective liner detection than has previously been devised.
Another object of this invention is to provide liner detector structure which has the important advantage of being self monitoring, in that the firefighter who wears a garment of this invention can readily observe the liner detection means.
It is an object of this invention to provide a firefighter's garment which is adapted to have an outer shell and an inner liner and which includes detection means by which the wearer of the garment or another person observing the garment can readily determine that there is no inner liner within the outer shell.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a firefighter's garment which may be a firefighter's coat or a firefighter's trousers.
It is another object of this invention to provide inner liner detection means which can readily included as part of a firefighter's garments of the conventional type.
It is another object of this invention to provide such inner liner detection means which can be positioned at any desired portion of a firefighter's garments.
It is another object of this invention to provide a firefighter's garmet which includes inner liner detection means which can be attached to an outer shell to indicate that the inner liner is present within the outer shell, or the detection means may remain unattached to an outer shell to indicate that the inner liner is present within the outer shell.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use as will become more apparent from the following description.